A Higurashi Christmas
by TrickyTheTricksterMew
Summary: has nothing to dowith my current story on these two. it just popped in my head. ENJOY!


**A Higurashi Christmas**

this is for Christmas. i was writing this almost asleep so pardon me for the crappy writing.....if there is any. i tend to be more smarter in my sleep. how awkward. anyway......let's going shall we.

Disclaimer of Terror: i do not own Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. only my OC Kamari.

* * *

Kamari and the gang were getting ready for Christmas.

" this will be so fun! our first Christmas with Kei-Chan and Kama-Chan!" Mion said happily as she decorated the tree with Kamari and Rika.

" i guess spending Christmas with anyone is better then having no one to celebrate it with." Kamari said laughing slightly.

" what do you mean?" Rena asked Kamari.

" for a long time i have spent this holiday with no one at all." Kamari explained.

" that's so sad." Satoko said.

" not really. i had fun my own way." Kamari said.

" how?" Rika asked.

" i went around the stores and asked people to buy me stuff. they always did." Kamari explained smirking.

" she did. she did that to me one year." Keiichi said laughing.

" i thought you would buy me something better then some candy." Kamari said glaring at Keiichi.

Kamari, Mion, and Rika finished with the tree.

" i can't believe we put this thing up one day before Christmas." Keiichi said pouting.

" it's not that bad. since you guys didn't even have one....i brought this one for you. SO BE HAPPY!" Mion yelled at Keiichi.

Keiichi hid behind Kamari.

" wimp." Kamari said pushing Keiichi toward Mion.

his face landed in her boobs.

Keiichi quickly pulled away and blushed madly.

Kamari and the rest started laughing.

Rika then pulled Kamari to her room.

" what is it Rika?" Kamari asked Rika.

" we have to do it tomorrow." Rika said seriously.

" why? it's Christmas tomorrow." Kamari replied.

" because. Oyashiro-Sama wants us to." Rika replied.

Kamari didn't reply.

*The Next Day*

it was morning and Kamari hadn't gotten out of bed till noon.

" why are you so lazy today! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Mion yelled at Kamari.

the whole gang had come at ten in the morning.

" leave me be Mion. i just happen to sleep alot today." Kamari said getting an apple.

" and just to tell you. we have to stay awake till midnight anyway." Kamari added.

" whatever." Satoko said.

" what are we doing today?" Rena asked.

" well.......we have to do our jobs for today. then we all come here for the Christmas party at around seven maybe." Mion said.

" sounds good to me." Rika said.

everyone else agreed.

*11:50 PM*

" it's almost time!" Rika yelled.

Kamari wouldn't smile.

" smile Kamari. it's for Oyashiro-Sama." Rika whispered to Kamari.

Kamari forced a smile on her face.

Rika handed Mion a present.

" open this first! it's from me! Nipaah~" Rika said smiling sweetly.

Kamari went to lock all the door and windows.

Kamari then handed Shion a present.

" me too. open mine first Shii-Chan." Kamari said smiling sweetly also.

" ok. it's time." Keiichi annonced.

Rika and Kamari waited patiently.

Kamari took a cleaver from behind a couch and hid it behind her.

Rika had gotten some needles.

as Shion and Mion opened their presents.........a knife popped up and stabbed them right in the chest.

everyone, excluding Rika and Kamari, were screaming.

Kamari grabbed Keiichi, kissed him, then put the cleaver on his neck.

she quickly sliced his neck and dropped him on Mion.

Mion was gasping for air.

Rika had injected Rena and Satoko and they were now clawing at thier necks.

Kamari watched as everyone slowly died.

Rika was laughing at the scene.

Kamari just watched with a straight expression.

Rika glared at Kamari.

" laugh damnit!" Rika yelled.

Kamari went up to Mion and Shion.

they were still alive.

Kamari took out a bat from behind the tree and started to beat them to death.

blood splattered on her face, arms, and legs.

after Mion and Shion had stopped breathing Kamari turned to Rika.

" we actually did it." Kamari said.

" yes. and now you will be happy." Rika said to Kamari.

Kamari sighed and gripped her bat as she approached Rika.

" what are you doing!?" Rika yelled as Kamari raised the bat over her head.

Kamari slammed the bat on Rika's head and then proceeded to beat Rika to death also.

Kamari aimed mostly for Rika's head.

after Kamari made sure Rika had no pulse she dropped the bat and knelled on the ground crying.

" I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" she yelled.

then she grabbed her cleaver again and raised it over her head.

" Merry Christmas to all..........and to all......a goodnight." Kamari said.

she lowered the cleaver and pierced her stomach.

she slowly bleed to death as she cried.

" i love you....Keiichi." Kamari whispered as she grabbed Keiichi's dead hand.

and for the final time......Kamari closed her eyes....never to open them again.

* * *

HOW WAS THAT!? I ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WAS AWESOME! THIS IS MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!

Have a Safe and Merry Christmas...........................or end up like the Hinamizawa Gang.

*insert evil fading laugh*


End file.
